


Kinktober 2020: Breathplay, Praise Kink

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rafael's always had a praise kink, but he's never liked to mention it.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Breathplay, Praise Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detective_giggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_giggles/gifts).



Rafael had never liked his praise kink. It had seemed too obvious. Desperate. Poor little boy whose daddy never loved him needing reassurance that he was good in bed. Daddy issues practically written on his forehead in neon lights. He'd avoided admitting to it whenever possible; happy to enjoy other kinks instead, especially any that stopped him from asking his partner to say he was good. 

The fact that he's always appreciated breathplay is more good luck than any sort of curated effort to keep his mouth shut. He loves the way the lack of air makes him tingle, the way a partner can take control and choose exactly how much air he gets, bringing Rafael to a pinpoint focus on a single, basic task that feels amazing in its clarity.

Not being able to say things like, "Is it good for you? Do you like it?" even though those questions crowd his brain and his mouth is even better. His praise kink can stay very quiet and very ignored, thank you very much. 

Enter Sonny Carisi, eight feet of enthusiasm in a six-foot bag. It takes Rafael all of ten minutes to decide he wants to fuck him. It takes him six months to ask him out. Not from fear of getting turned down--Sonny's appreciation is bright on his face--but because Liv mentions in passing that Sonny's gotten bounced around in the last few months, and Rafael doesn't want to fuck someone who might need emotional support. 

Joke's on him. By the time he _does_ ask Sonny out, he's invested in him as a person. Sonny's smart, empathetic, hard working, and determined. He dresses well and charms everyone. He's already ready to offer support in one way or another and has a knack for knowing when to back off and when to push. 

Their first date is drinks and dinner. Their second date is a movie. Their third date, they miss their reservation because Rafael's got Sonny bent over his kitchen table so he can eat him out until he comes all over the junk mail Rafael hasn't cared enough about to throw away. 

And then Sonny blows him like he's determined to win a contest, and from there, everything comes together wonderfully and beautifully.

"I like breathplay," Rafael tells Sonny three nights later when they're on Sonny's couch specifically to have the dating history and sexual enjoyment talk. "Nothing fancy. Just your hand or your forearm. I like to hold on while you do it."

"Okay," Sonny replies. "That's easy enough. I've done that before on both sides. Anything else?"

"A little pain. I like a blindfold. You can wake me up with sex. Light biting. No marks where people can see them. If you get too rough, I'll say so."

"Sure. Sounds good," Sonny says, clearly trying to keep his breathing steady. Rafael gives him a sharp smile telling him he isn't selling himself as calm and unaffected. "Anything else?"

Rafael thinks briefly of his praise kink. Untouched by not forgotten. "Nope," he says. "That's it."

*

The next time they have sex, Sonny fucks Rafael slow and sweet, wraps both arms around Rafael's chest and drags him into a sitting position on his dick. 

"FUCK." Rafael shouts as he bottoms out on Sonny's dick. 

"You okay?" Sonny asks, biting lightly at Rafael's ear and neck and shoulder. 

"Just. Fuck. Just a sec." Rafael manages. He shifts in Sonny's lap. It hadn't hurt to change positions; it was just that the sudden shift had been shocking on his nerves. He holds tight to Sonny's arms around his chest as he tries a couple of thrusts. "Oh, shit. Yeah. This will work. Fuck."

"Okay," Sonny says. He rolls his hips upwards, careful and easy, clearly checking for himself that he's not hurting Rafael. After a few of those thrusts, he pauses and drops one arm from Rafael's chest. "I thought I could choke you while I fuck you," he says. "But we don't have to."

Rafael throws his head back, his groan doubling when Sonny bites his neck. "Do it. Yeah. Your arm."

"Okay." Sonny shifts the arm he still has around Rafael's chest so it's crosswise, his fingers resting just under Rafael's collarbone. He takes his other arm and slots it carefully under Rafael's chin, pressing lightly a few times as he adjusts. "If it's too much, tap my arm, okay?"

Rafael wraps both hands around Sonny's arm. He taps his fingers. "Just like that," he says. 

"Okay," Sonny replies. He noses into Rafael's hair, then kisses his ear. He takes a deep, slow breath, and then ever so slowly, starts to press his arm against Rafael's windpipe as he starts fucking Rafael again. 

Rafael gasps at the first real pressure, then gasps a second time when it increases. It feels _amazing_ like it always does, the sensation of not enough air focusing his mind and his body. He presses his hips downward to meet Sonny's thrusts and sucks in air when Sonny lifts his arm for two seconds. 

Then Sonny's pressing his arm down again, harder this time, and he's fucking harder into Rafael, hips snapping sharply. 

"Fuck, you're so fucking tight," Sonny says into Rafael's ear, and Rafael would laugh at the sudden announcement if Sonny weren't still blocking his air. "So fucking tight on my dick, and your ass is so perfect, and I could fuck you all night like this."

He lifts his arm from Rafael's neck again, and Rafael is so focused on breathing in and out fully that he doesn't get the chance to say anything before Sonny's talking again. 

"Fucking amazing the way you feel. All of you. Your fucking hands, and your biceps, and your chest. Fuck." His arm presses against Rafael's throat again, and his lips graze Rafael's ear. "Every fucking time I see you in your office I wanna crawl under the desk and suck your dick. I wanna push you onto your sofa and climb in your lap and come all over your waistcoat. You're so fucking goregous it fucking hurts."

This time, when Sonny lifts his arm so Rafael can get some air, Rafael's too stunned by how hard Sonny's filthy praise that he doesn't remember to breathe. It makes the next press of Sonny's arm that much sharper in his lungs, and fuck. He's not going to last long like this. 

"And then you fuck like you know how fucking good you are at it. God. I'm still thinking about how you ate my ass at your place the other night. How you kiss me when we're getting started. I fucking love your hands on me. You could jerk me off in five seconds flat if you really wanted to. I think you know that."

Rafael _hadn't_ known that. And the thought that Sonny finds him so attractive, so sexual, so _praiseworthy_ , makes him clench his fingers tight on Sonny's arm and come with a sharp scream. 

Sonny keeps fucking into him, grabbing him by the hips and bouncing him up and down in his lap for another minute before he's sucking a hard kiss to the back of Rafael's neck and coming hard. 

They topple to the bed, Rafael in a controlled fall with Sonny's hands steering him, and then Sonny off to the side after he's carefully pulled out. They pant off-rhythm and stare at Sonny's ceiling fan. 

Rafael has to try three times to get his mouth wet enough to speak. "You didn't mention the dirty talk."

Sonny laughs, a nervous edge to it. "Yeah. Um. So that."

Rafael turns his head and is surprised to see that Sonny's blushing. "It worked, if that wasn't obvious."

Sonny stares at his ceiling fan for a couple more minutes before turning to meet Rafael's gaze. "I wasn't sure. I mean, I thought it might be the choking."

"The choking also worked," Rafael says. "But the dirty talk…" _the praise_ his mind corrects, "it also worked."

"Okay. Cool. I'll, um, I'll keep that in mind."

They're silent for a few seconds, simply watching each other. Curiosity gets the better of Rafael. "Why didn't you mention the dirty talk?"

Sonny shrugs. "I don't know. It doesn't always happen like...that. Like, just as part of having sex. So, I don't think about it all the time when it comes to preferences. And, also, it's kind of weird to talk about because it feels like such a stereotype. Good Catholic boy with a filthy mouth in bed, you know?"

Rafael almost admits his issues with his praise kink, but when he opens his mouth, the confession doesn't come. "I don't know," he says instead. "Sometimes kinks are just kinks."

Sonny beams at him, clearly grateful for the understanding. As he sits up to deal with the mess they've made, Rafael looks back to the ceiling fan and thinks that what he's said to Sonny could be true for himself. A kink can just be a kink. He has a feeling when he tells Sonny about the praise kink, he'll see it that way, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to M for another beta! You are an absolute rock star!


End file.
